


The Game Is On

by Khateeah, OKami_hu



Series: A Group of Dragons is a Clan [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Dragons, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Multi, Sexual Tension, Shimadacest, Shyness, Spirit Animals, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overwatch agents both old and new have been recalled, and Genji and Hana find themselves tasked with sprucing up the recently recommissioned Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Sensing something wrong with her cyborg companion, Hana becomes ruthlessly, shamelessly determined to prove to Genji that he doesn't have to suffer his burdens alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Watchpoint: Gibraltar was definitely situated at a lookout spot. D.Va sometimes thought the view alone compensated for all the trouble; hardships seemed to pale when one was gazing at the endless blue sky and the equally endless blue sea. 

Other times, she just hated it fiercely. 

The base had fallen into a certain disuse; Winston needed little space for himself. Now that Athena cranked up the power and the lights went on, it became apparent that the crew had their work cut out for them - aside figuring out how to pay for the gigantic electricity bill.

D.Va hated chores, but while she could argue with her mom and shirk the dusting, it was impossible with Mercy and Old 76 around, for different reasons. One couldn’t say no to Miss Ziegler, and one did not dare to oppose the Soldier. That visor had a glare far worse than naked eyes. 

Still, sometimes it wasn’t that much of a burden. The Overwatch guys were fun and the girls were sweet. Reinhardt would hoist D.Va on his shoulder so she could reach high places, Tracer chatted constantly and McCree tempted her with shooting lessons after the floors were clean.

And then there was the Ninja Dude. 

It felt almost ridiculously out of place to have Genji at one of the storage rooms, hauling old equipment out; he didn’t let her do the packing, and that was nice of him. D.Va busily mopped the floor, chewing on her lower lip. There was something nagging her since about a week now, and she really wanted to talk about it. Gathering all her courage, she took a deep breath. 

“Hey, Genji? We’ve been working for a while now, how about a break? Just a few minutes? I’m thirsty.” She brought some soda, because Mercy always lectured her about the importance of hydration, but she didn’t get to opening the bottle yet.

Genji worked silently, focused on his task of dragging all manner of equipment from the Watchpoint’s storage. Though the day’s tasks were menial, he worked hard to stay focused on his chores - his memories of this place were bittersweet. He'd made good friends and had good times while stationed here, but every memory was shrouded beneath the shadow of his anger and his pain. Some memories he wished he could forget altogether

He jumped when Hana addressed him, nearly dropping the bulky, dust-covered server he held in his arms. Hoping she hadn't noticed, Genji lowered the heavy casing to the floor and brushed away the dirt that clung to his armor. 

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” His tone was awkward, and his brow furrowed beneath his mask. Maybe the mood that lingered in this place was getting to him more than he'd realized. 

“Coolness.” Hana hopped up on a sturdy metal crate that was yet to be moved and grabbed his drink. The neon-colored liquid was still cool, and she sighed happily once she sated her thirst. 

She offered the bottle to Genji. “Want some?” The next moment, the realization hit her and she bit her lower lip again. “Oh boy, I don’t even know if you still eat…! I’m sorry? Uh, okay, listen, this is mighty awkward, I don’t want to upset you but I have no idea how you- tick, so please don’t be angry if I say or ask or do something stupid?”

Genji couldn't help but laugh. The sound was warm, and it quickly melted the silent tension he’d felt between them as they worked. Hana’s fumbled words reminded him of how he’d gotten to know the first agents who had first welcomed him into the Overwatch family so many years ago. There were times when things had been good, and he'd never forget the way his friends - Lena, Jack, Ana, Reinhardt, Jesse - had never given up on him, uplifting him with their own unique brand of humor even through his darkest hours. 

“It’s alright, I'm not angry. I’ve heard it all by now, believe me. But yes, I still eat and drink.” Genji took the bottle and peered inside, eyeing the unfamiliar liquid. “So… what is this?”

“Mountain Dew Blacklight,” Hana admitted. “Hence the purple. I guess Mercy would do a backflip if she saw me drinking it, but y’know, it’s packed with all those unhealthy additives that make it so fun.” She giggled, a little relieved. “So you eat, that’s great! We should go out for ice cream sometime, take the crew with. Some folks here could use a little sweetness in them.” She peered at Genji curiously. 

“Tracer told me a bit about you… Like, that you used to be in Overwatch. You knew all the guys before it got shot down. That’s really cool. I used to be a fan, y’know? I did all the stupid shit kids do online. Being here, it’s- epic. I want to run around the base and put everything on stream, but Winston would probably rip my head off.”

Genji made to take a swig from the bottle, but caught himself. Even after a decade, old habits seemed to die hard, and it didn't help how Hana’s cheerful chatter seemed to quickly set him at ease. He was only grateful he managed to maintain the presence of mind to avoid smacking the lip of the bottle against his mask and pouring the vividly colored liquid down his front.

“No thanks, actually,” he stammered, cheeks reddening beneath his helm. “So… you were a fan of Overwatch too, huh?” He was grateful for the change of subject to distract from his near-disaster with the drink. “It is crazy, if you think about it. On the news all the time, saving the world…” Genji's tone waxed nostalgic; wistful, almost. “I never would have thought that someday I’d end up a part of it all.”

Genji’s gaze fell along with his voice as old, unbidden memories swept in to dampen his mood again. No, he never imagined his life turning out this way while he sat curled on the couch with his brother in his youth, watching those grand tales of man versus machine, heroes versus villains playing out right before their eyes. 

“Um, dude, you’re starting to sound like- you’re not alright,” Hana frowned. “Is everything okay? Did you have a fight with- someone…?” 

“What? A fight? No!” Genji sputtered, almost comically. The question had caught him off-guard, and naturally his thoughts immediately turned to Hanzo. She couldn't possibly know what had happened, not unless someone had told her. But who?

Genji sighed. He supposed a life without privacy was just part of the deal these days. 

Hana rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. “That, Mr. Ninja Dude, was some anime-grade bullshit of an answer. Listen- I’d like to be friends, okay? I think you’re pretty cool, and if there’s something bothering you, you can talk to me - really. Can’t promise help, but I’m good at listening, and I can keep secrets.” She squinted at the bottle still in Genji’s hand. “Are you sure you don’t want to try that? It’s not as bad as it looks.”

If there was one thing Genji hadn't expected from Hana, it was her apparently laser-sharp ability to cut through bullshit and put him on the spot, leaving him little choice but to out with it. “I'm sorry,” he began after a long pause, glancing shyly down at the bottle in his hand. “I can't drink while I'm wearing this,” he motioned to his mask, “and… I'm not sure you'd like what's underneath.”

_ Damn _ . He might as well have volunteered to take it off right then and there. If there was one thing he’d gathered about Hana, it was her relentless curiosity, and he could already tell she had no intentions of going easy on him - that much was clear.

He was right.

She placed a hand on his arm, with a comically deep expression of compassion on her face. “Genji dear, I grew up on horror movies. I’ve played the entire  _ Silent Hill _ series and some more. I don’t think you’re hiding something that’d scare me.” She suddenly broke into a smug grin. “Not to mention I’m totally curious! I didn’t think it came off at first, but you removed it for Zenny, so- Come on, don’t be shy!” She laughed. “But if it really bothers you, I can close my eyes.”

Hana’s frank admission of curiosity made Genji laugh, but what she said next had him recoiling in horror, and he choked.

There was only one way she could know he'd removed his mask for the omnic, and the realization had him wishing he could disappear on the spot. 

Genji mouthed wordlessly beneath his mask. There was no way she could have seen them - he and Zenyatta been alone that day at the onsen. Nonetheless he cringed as he recalled in agonizing detail the sounds he'd made then - unrestrained cries of ecstasy and passion as he released his ego, his desires, his inhibitions beneath his master’s skilled and talented touch. There was only one way out of this.

… Maybe. “I… don't know what you're talking about.”

It looked like Hana had realized her mistake as well, because her eyes went wide and she inched away from Genji. 

“Y-yes you do, and I’m SO sorry!” She pressed both hands against her face to hide her blush. “I didn’t mean to, I swear! Please don’t kill me…! I was just snapping shots, and peeked over the fence and Zenny was there, and I wanted to take a picture of him, too, but then you arrived and I ducked - I mean, I was only wearing a towel! I wanted to slink away, but- your voices carried really well and- I was a little worried okay? I had no idea you were going to- And I should probably shoot myself now, right-?” She peered at Genji, and she indeed looked honestly sorry. “Please, please, please don’t hate me…? It was- like a trainwreck, except a lot prettier. I couldn’t look away!”

The bottle of Mountain Dew slipped from Genji's hand and hit the floor with a smack, the impact causing the liquid to erupt in a burst of purple-hued fizz. He groaned loudly and pivoted on his heel, hands flying on instinct to cover his face as if they could somehow shield him from the horrifying, overwhelming shame burning in his chest.

The vents at Genji’s shoulders clicked and hissed jets of steam, and he doubled over in a silent fit of rage and disappointment.  _ How could he not have noticed?! _ His body was a modern technological marvel, equipped with cybernetically enhanced senses humans could only dream of. There was no excuse for having failed to realize he and Zenyatta hadn't been alone at the onsen. This was  _ definitely _ some sort of karmic punishment for eavesdropping on his brother and McCree - there couldn’t be any other explanation. 

Hana quickly picked the bottle up before its contents could have covered the floor and sat it aside. Then, she just stood there awkwardly, staring at Genji’s back and chewing on her knuckles. 

“Genji…!” she pleaded, “Please don’t be mad…! Or, alright, be mad and yell at me, I deserve that… If it matters, I didn’t see- well, pretty much anything, you had your back to me and the noises you made…” She turned away, twirling her hair around a finger nervously. “You sounded…  _ nice _ .”

Genji snorted, still doubled over, and shook his head. Despite the fact he was quite possibly more mortified than he'd ever been in his life, he couldn’t help but find the humor in what he supposed was a compliment. “I sounded- are you serious?” He straightened up and turned to face Hana, only to see she'd turned away. He frowned.

“Look, I'm sorry. It's just… it's not every day I find out someone I  _ work with _ saw me in such a... compromising position.”

“Nngh!” Hana twirled around, to look at him. “I do feel kinda awful but it didn’t feel-  _ right _ , to not tell. I don’t even know. It doesn’t help that I really liked the entire idea and you’re also damn attractive. And I’m really,  _ really _ bad at this flirting thing, right?” She took a deep breath. “How about we both calm down and start again? Like- does it have to be such a big deal? It was an accident, I’m not going to stalk you all the time, I swear. Not gonna mention this to anyone, either. Nobody has the right to tell you what to do with your private life, you can get friendly with anyone you want… Although-” She squinted at the cyborg. “Your brother, really…?”

“My br-- Hana...” Genji nearly keeled over where he stood as Hana’s words sunk in, and he realized the true scope of what she’d overheard. If he thought he'd been close to overheating before, that was nothing compared to what he felt now; trapped and burning with shame inside his suit. “Y-you're serious. You're actually fucking serious…” Genji threw his hands in the air and turned to stalk off, but froze after he'd taken a few steps.

“Really?!” He shouted to no one, struggling to fight back the tears that sprung to his eyes and caught him completely off-guard. “Tell me, who  _ else _ knows? Lena?  _ McCree? _ ” Genji expelled a harsh, exasperated sigh. 

Hana took a step back, her hands in front of her defensively. “Why would anyone know? It’s not obvious! I certainly didn’t tell anyone! Look-” Her hands fell and her shoulder sagged. “I wanted to go back to the pool, really, but you told Zenyatta that you felt lost- Tracer mentioned that you and your brother had some kinda beef. She didn’t elaborate, so I thought- if I can find out what bothers you, we might figure out something to make you feel better. Tracer is worried for you and Jesse looked- idunno, kinda sad when I mentioned you and I just- I wanted to help.” Her voice thinned out as her eyes began to shine. 

“I know I fucked up something fierce but I don’t want you to hate me forever. I’m just going to forget everything I heard, okay? I’m sorry…”

Genji stayed silent for a long moment as he processed it all, unable to form a reply. He supposed he didn't have a reason to doubt that what Hana said was true; that she hadn't told anyone else about what she'd seen. It was a small comfort. 

Time dragged over what seemed like hours before Genji finally spoke, his back still turned. “It's… it's fine. I don't hate you. But how… how can you even speak to me? Knowing…  _ that? _ ” He couldn’t even bring himself to say it - that he fucked his brother; that he loved him the same way lovers do. 

Hana sniffed and made a vague gesture. “That you’re surprisingly normal as far as human needs are concerned? Or- Oh.” She scratched the back of her head. “I’m probably not the best person to decide what’s morally right. Coming from the fandom scene, I’m pretty sure my view is somewhat skewed. RL incest is kinda gross, but you’re both guys and you’re both hot  _ and _ I think I already have some troubles distinguishing between real life and fiction so… I can’t really judge you.”

She inched closer, skipping over the purple puddle. “I guess you have your reasons, but- your brother, he’s not-  _ hurting _ you, right?”

“No! No, he's not hurting me. It's… a long story,” Genji ended with a sigh as seemingly ancient memories of his youth poured in. He remembered how wonderful it'd been, when he and Hanzo found the way they felt for one another was mutual; the first night they’d joined their bodies as one. He was grateful Hana couldn’t see him blush.

Suddenly aware he was trembling, Genji silently cursed his weakness. “I just… love him. More than anything. I always have.”

Hana immediately moved closer, instinctively putting her tiny hands on Genji’s front, to support him. “It’s okay. Are you feeling well? Would you like to sit? If you’d like to talk about it, I’m listening.” Her eyes searched the visor for a clue. “I know you love him. That’s great! Siblings can be annoying but they- well, they make your life better.” She giggled, while her fingertips curiously tapped against the cyborg’s front plating.

“I’m fine.” Genji’s eyes widened at the unexpected touch, but he made no outward indication. His gut reaction was to shut her down and carry on with their work, but he hesitated, realizing that outside of Zenyatta and Hanzo himself, he'd never spoken to anyone about the true nature of his relationship with his brother. Maybe opening up to someone else would help - wasn't that what Zenyatta had suggested after all? 

He didn't bother looking for a proper seat; instead Genji dropped gracefully down from where he stood, folding his legs beneath himself in one smooth motion. “I… don't know what to say, honestly. I've never talked about it - us - with anyone besides Zenyatta.”

After a moment of hesitation, Hana dropped to sit on her heels next to him. “I think I could use some reason why you two- ended up together, because I’m a shipper, and I make up ridiculously angsty backstories. The tragic tale of two brothers! Abandoned at birth and raised by wild- dragons, always the outcasts, nowhere to turn but each other! Hey, I actually like this. I should write it down.”

Genji felt the blood drain from his face. Tragic tale, indeed. “Not quite. We… well, since I was born, we did everything together. Hanzo… he raised me as much as my mother and father did. He was my everything, from day one.” He shifted his gaze to the side and regarded Hana’s rapt expression.

“I… I think that I was always in love with him - it was always more than what my friends felt for their siblings. It's funny how I always thought  _ they _ were the strange ones, for not feeling the same way about their brothers and sisters as I felt about Hanzo. But it wasn't until we were older that we… well, when we started to  _ really _ separate ourselves from the norm.” Genji hoped he managed to convey his meaning well enough for Hana to understand. It still felt strange to try and talk about the sexual side of his relationship with Hanzo with anyone other than his mentor. 

“I get it,” she nodded. “Can’t say I  _ understand _ , because it really  _ isn’t _ the norm, but- it sounds like it was mutual.” She grinned. “I’ll have to find photos of you when you were younger, somehow.” She lightly rested a hand on his arm. “And now you’re kinda jealous of Jesse, huh?”

Genji sighed softly as his thoughts shifted to the single photograph he'd been able to salvage from his former home - he and Hanzo, together, not long after they’d made love for the first time. He'd been so happy then, and Hanzo had been, too - when he wasn't being forced to pose for photographs with his little brother, that is. Genji smiled at the memory, but it was short-lived, extinguished by the reminder of the newest object of his brother’s affection. 

“I guess I can't deny that, can I?” He said as the smile crept back over his face. Genji was starting to find staying upset was difficult around Hana. “I thought things would be different when he agreed to join Overwatch. That after all the time we spent apart, he'd suddenly realize that I was all he needed, or… something. But I realize now that I was wrong, and it sucks.”

“Yeah, that kinda sucks,” Hana nodded, absent-mindedly caressing Genji’s arm. “I almost want to suggest to find yourself someone and make your bro jealous, too, but… that’s not how it works. Zenyatta was right, y’know. You can’t always depend on your brother. You have a life of your own. If you loved each other so much, that probs hasn’t vanished - and he still loves you, even though you ran off to play hero.” She giggled. “Maybe that thing with Jesse won’t even last! Buut, yeah, that brother-brother thing? I think it’s against the law in some countries. Again, not judging, just saying.”

“I know,” Genji said flatly. He'd barely heard a word she said after she'd made known her assumption that Genji had simply left of his own accord, to ‘run off and play hero.’ Though he could hardly fault her for failing to know what really happened between himself and Hanzo, the very notion she’d suggested grated on his nerves.  

“Do you know how I became a cyborg, Hana?” He asked, more coldly than he'd intended. 

“Mission gone bad, I guess?” She shrugged cautiously. “No one mentioned it, and I didn’t ask.” Now she had a nagging suspicion that there was a story, and it wasn’t pretty.

“He tried to kill me. My own brother tried to murder me.” He paused, hating the way the words - bitter, spiteful - sounded on his lips. “He should have succeeded. And if it wasn't for Overwatch and Dr. Ziegler, he would have.” Genji allowed the familiar flood of emotions that welled up inside him to take their course. Though he'd moved past the anger and resentment he'd held towards Hanzo for so many years, he still couldn't speak of what happened without his heart rudely reminding him of the agony that lingered with him still. 

Hana’s eyes widened and she clasped both hands over her mouth with a gasp. “Oh man- that’s  _ harsh _ ! Genji, I had no idea- But your entire body is cyber, what did he- No, wait, I probably don’t want to hear it. Oh my God. I’m so sorry. So that’s how your face- Look, can I just hug you to try and make it better…?”

“I… sure,” Genji mumbled. Despite Hana’s company, he suddenly felt very alone. Not for the first time since he’d returned, he wished it was Hanzo beside him, silent and brooding - but understanding, rather than the curious and questioning girl seated next to him now. “I'm sorry, Hana. I don't mean to burden you with my troubles.”

“It’s no burden.” Suddenly, she sounded older than she was and her frail body pressed against his, her arms holding him tight. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “I’m glad you’re here.” She squeezed him like an old friend, trying to make him feel it, her kindness and compassion. 

“You’re doing great. You’re awesome, a true fighter. You’ve made it through the worst, be proud of yourself. You have friends, never forget that.” She even pressed a kiss against his faceplate and ran a hand down the back of his neck soothingly.

Genji couldn't suppress the tiny gasp that escaped him in response to the kiss against his mask. This was quickly becoming more than a hug, much more, and Genji couldn't help but wonder just how closely she'd been observing he and Zenyatta when she stroked the back of his neck, sending a sweet shiver of sensation down his spine. He swallowed hard, finding it was quickly becoming difficult to ignore the soft press of her body against his, warm and almost weightless against his stiff frame. “Th-thanks…” he breathed, frozen beneath her embrace. 

Hana pulled back and briefly caressed the smooth mask. “I know a thing or two about PTSD, so if you need someone to talk to and give you hugs, you can come to me, too, not just your sensei. Or anyone, really. Reinhardt’s good with hugs, with those arms of his.” She giggled and settled back in front of Genji. 

“You know- despite that he- despite of what your brother did, you still love him something fierce… That’s amazing. It seems almost… magical. Like a soulbond AU or something. Um, if you’re not familiar with the terms I’m spewing, just ask.”

“No, I understand. Some of the girls I dated were into that stuff. But it’s funny you say that, because it's… actually not so far from the truth. You’ve seen the dragons we call on in battle… they're a part of us - like an extension of our souls, I guess. They're in our blood.” Genji smiled beneath his mask. “Sometimes when Hanzo and I are together, they’ll just… come out and play. Usually while  _ we _ are.” Genji’s tone conveyed every bit of lewd meaning behind his words, and he felt a dull ache rising in his chest - the lone dragon inside him longed for its mates. 

Hana gasped, her eyes lighting up. “So they’re like real dragons?  _ Real _ real dragons, not just special effects?! OMG, that’s so cool!  _ Genji! _ ” She began to tug on the cyborg’s hand excitedly. “Lemme see them, lemme see them, this is seven kinds of win and awesome- Please tell me they aren’t just coming out when you’re  _ playing _ ...! I need this for reasons!”

“Well, I can't usually j-” Genji’s words were cut short by a warm shiver coursing down his spine. The dragon inside him was intrigued - its eager energy swirled and danced in the pit of his stomach.  _ Strange _ , Genji mused. It seemed the dragon wanted to play.

Still, he was caught by surprise when his spirit dragon manifested behind him in a shimmer of bright green light, lying curled around its master. The creature was huge, at least ten feet long and curled in a wide arc behind Genji’s back, its head pushing his arm up and nuzzling against his side. 

Genji smiled beneath his mask. “This is Somen,” he said, lifting his hand to stroke lovingly over the dragon’s snout. 

Hana seemed absolutely thrilled. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…” she whimpered, grinning widely. “This is the most epic thing I’ve ever seen! I don’t even. I’m gonna die!” She reached out but stopped halfway, looking at Genji intently. “Can I touch him- her? Do they have a gender? Could I snap a shot, I mean, will they show?” She paused. “Your dragon is called  _ Somen _ …? You named a mythical being that is part of your soul after a type of  _ noodles _ ?”

Before Genji could answer, Somen lunged forward fast. The sudden movement would have likely scared an onlooker, but there was no malice in the motion as the dragon’s snout swept lovingly up underneath Hana’s hand. “Yeah,” Genji said with a chuckle. “Hanzo's dragons are named Soba and Udon, but don't tell him I told you.”

“You guys are dorks!” Hana laughed, cuddling the dragon. “Why hello there, Somen! Aren’t you a precious thing! Who’s the cutest widdle dragon? Yes, yes you are!” She smooched the snout and beamed at Genji. “Best day of my life and Mom’s gonna be thrilled. If you let me tell her, that is.” She kept scratching the dragon’s mane as she explained. 

“She’s a scientist, y’know. She specializes in assorted pseudo-scientific studies, emphasizing on ‘duress abilities’ or more commonly,” she wiggled an eyebrow, “ultimates. She’s also very fond of mythical creatures, so this puppy here is basically a wet dream for her. Y’know, ults appear almost magical, and we still have no idea where they come from or how they work. It’s a proven fact that they exist, but not everyone has them, or some people only demonstrate the ability once in their entire life, under extreme pressure. Looks like Overwatch was seeking out the special ones.”

“I suppose. Overwatch didn't decide to rescue me just because they could,” Genji said grimly. “Turns out they had eyes on my Clan for a while, and the dragons weren't the secret we thought they were. Maybe- wait. Your mom… is she part of Overwatch too?”

“Could have been, but naah,” Hana shrugged. “They sought her out, but she refused to join at the time. I was very little then, she wanted to be with me and dad. We took up a lot of her time. Mayyybe now she’d be more inclined to share what she learned. Thought I don’t know how I’d feel about her being here and constantly worrying for me… So, no, my family is not an arch enemy of yours.” She grinned at Genji. “You don’t have to execute me because of some long-lasting blood feud. I’m too cute to die, anyway!” 

Genji laughed. “It’s alright, I didn't mean it that way. I… have a lot of questions that bothered me once. They didn’t matter so much after I left, but being back here makes me wonder again.”

“Well, we can always use our charming personalities to weasel answers out of people… Overwatch isn’t what it’s been, like, we’re basically running rogue, maybe the older members would be more willing to share the intel. Or, or-” she leaned closer, propping her elbows up on Somen’s head. “Maybe the intel’s still in here somewhere… old mainframes, servers… maybe even papers in locked safes. They didn’t wipe everything, they just shut the facilities down,” she whispered.

“Are you two kids fini-” The low voice belonged to Soldier 76 looming at the door. He still had his mask and visor on, but if his eyebrows slowly rising almost to his hairline were any indication, he was surprised by the sight. “What the fffff-” The sound died and the man groaned. 

“You should be long done with this room! What is that thing even doing here, molesting Hana like that? Keep it in your pants, Genji. Move it, the both of you, Tracer went to fetch dinner, it should be here in half an hour.”

Genji jumped to his feet, and Somen vanished in a plume of ethereal green smoke, a distant roar echoing around them. “Yes sir!” he called, just the barest hint of a mock-serious jest in his voice as he offered a hand to Hana. “We should get back to work. But… that was strange. I don't think Somen’s ever been as eager to meet someone new before. It seems he likes you.”

“Ooh, cool, I get to be a dragon princess!” Hana accepted the hand but let go of it immediately as soon as she was standing. She snapped to attention, producing a picture perfect salute. “Sir, yes sir!” she shouted. “Cleaning will resume stat! We’ll be joining you at the kitchen in thirty minutes, sir!”

76 peered at her then waved it off, resigned. “It’s gonna be pizza, don’t like it, cook for yourselves.” He walked off, muttering under his breath, likely lamenting the lack of respect for veterans. 

Hana fetched the mop and once she was sure the soldier was out of earshot, she chuckled. “He’s a grouchy old man, but I kinda like him!”

“He's got his reasons,” Genji said, watching Jack’s rigid silhouette disappear down the hallway. He remembered all too well learning of the events in Switzerland, mourning his old Commander, and the shock that struck him upon learning Jack had actually been alive all those years. Genji hoisted the bulky, dusty server case up from where he'd left it and headed off in the direction of the staircase leading to the control room. 

Hana dutifully cleaned up the spilled soda and made quick work of the floor, using plenty of water. Once Genji came back, she halted him.

“I don’t really want the others asking questions, so- It’s been a rather awkward afternoon, so how about we restart the bossfight? I’m sorry for peeping and it won’t happen again. I’m glad you trusted me with those secrets. Not so glad that all the incredibly bad flirting got absolutely no reaction, but I’ll live with that. I’d still love to be your friend so if you’re up to it, you can drop in any time for chatting or games. Not to mention weird drinks. And, the offer for ice cream still stands, too.”

“Sure,” Genji said, a cheerful bounce in his voice. “I'd like that. What games do you play anyways?” He'd heard Hana was notorious - famous, even - for her skills in the online gaming community, and as a former gamer himself, Genji was intrigued. 

“Everything really, I’m an omnivore gamer,” Hana shrugged playfully. “RPGs, action, strategy… I must warn you, I’m an unbeatable champion in Starcraft, world’s Number One Gamer and all that, but we can always play co-op instead of competitive.” She frowned, picking at the mop’s handle. “Guys don’t like when I beat them in games.”

Genji’s eyes flitted briefly over Hana’s body: her almost impossibly petite stature, the divine curve of her hips beneath her skin-tight uniform. He blinked, clearing the thought quickly from his mind. “I mostly play fighting games. And racing games,” he said, his eagerness apparent in his voice. It had been years since he’d gamed, and was thrilled with the thought of starting again. 

“I can do those,” Hana wiggled her brows with a wicked grin. “Alright, Cyborg Ninja, I’ll be expecting you later! The game is on!” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Genji hadn't had much time to mull over his… interesting encounter with Hana a few days prior, but her offer remained in the back of his mind. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long for the opportunity to take her up on it. He was looking forward to the chance to brush up on his long-fabled skills with a controller.

With their most recent mission handled quickly and efficiently, Genji was feeling good. It had been his first time actually fighting alongside his brother since Hanzo had joined Overwatch, and he'd found inspiration in the way he moved - the cold, calculated, precise shots from his bow systematically picking off their foes one by one. But that they'd arrived back at the Watchpoint, Genji was looking forward to having some time for some much-needed rest and relaxation. It had been a few days since they'd returned, and Genji had waited to get in touch with Hana, careful to consider that she might have wanted some time alone to recoup from their mission. But now, it had been long enough, and curiously, the dragon inside him had grown restless, almost as if Somen missed her. So, after his morning yoga and meditation, Genji shot Hana a text to take her up on her offer.

The reply came immediately: ‘Free from nine’. Which was about right; Jake Morrison was never really able to shake off his military training and meticulously drilled the recruits. Winston let him, because keeping in a good shape boosted the chance of survival and even though no one mentioned it, they needed all the help.

Older members were exempt from the training of course but Angela and Jesse showed up anyway, if for no other reason than to mellow Jack’s harshness. The plump little Mei was known to break into tears from exhaustion, though it was understandable, as she was a scientist. She still tried really hard and was steadily improving, so Morrison sometimes even went as far as offering a short praise.

After the hour-long training, the participants stormed the kitchen and ate everything in sight. The food bills totaled to a massive amount but so far, they managed to scrape by. Winston mentioned that some old benefactors shot him messages about being willing to donate, though there was already a rather nice deposit made anonymously he couldn’t place yet.

Since his recall, Genji tended to avoid mealtimes with the rest of the crew. It wasn't out of shyness - he was quite fond of the new recruits - but rather out of a nagging sense of uneasiness he found he felt around his brother, particularly while in the company of McCree.

From behind the tinted glass windows overlooking the mess hall, Genji watched his teammates take their meals. His mind felt heavy, weighted down by a glum and detached sort of nostalgia. His eyes had found his brother easily, and what he saw made his breath hitch in his throat.  Seated at the end of one of two long tables, McCree and Hanzo sat facing one another over modest meals. The scene was innocent enough, and from what Genji’s eyes alone could see, the two seemed to be engaged in little more than idle chatter. But he knew Hanzo better than that.

He knew McCree better than that.

Genji drew a deep breath and turned his back, all but forcing himself to try and clear his mind with the steady rhythm of his breathing. No good would come of his jealousy, and besides, he'd need his focus to be sharp if he planned on beating Hana at whatever games they’d end up playing. With the clock nearing nine, Genji departed the overlook of the mess hall, making his way back towards the dorms.

He had to wait a little, but Hana soon approached, with Lucio in tow. The two of them chatted merrily, probably about some music-related topic, but it came to a halt as Lucio noticed the cyborg.

“Olá gato!” He beamed at Genji. “Haven’t seen you around for a bit, what gives?”

“Yo!” Genji exclaimed, his voice betraying none of the emotions that had darkened his thoughts moments ago. “I was meditating on my strategy - didn't Hana tell you she's about to lose in the biggest showdown of the century? The cyborg ninja has returned to reclaim his gaming glory!”

“You keep dreaming!” Hana pouted fiercely. “I’m gonna whip your shiny metal ass!”

Lucio threw his head back and laughed, his lovely voice rippling like silk. “Man, this is definitely going to be the showdown of the century! Aww, too bad I can’t watch it - gotta go back home for a few days - contracts, scheduling, studio work, you know the deal. I have a concert soon, so if anyone wants to come, I’ve got VIP tickets! My flight’s gonna be here soon so I’ll go pack up. Play nice! And you,” he leaned close to Genji and poked him in the chest conspiratorially, “try not to be a sore loser. Hana’s gonna own ya.”

“Best buds!” Hana exclaimed and she fistbumped Lucio.

Genji laughed, hands on his hips and a heaping share of mock-bravado in his voice. “We shall see!”

“I'll want the play-by-play when I get back!” Lucio said with a wink. “ _Vou vazar!_ Woohoo!” He was off in a dash down the corridor, trailed by a ribbon of glowing green luminescence.

Genji couldn't help but smile as he watched Lucio dash off. He didn’t think he'd ever seen the man in anything other than a great mood, and Genji wondered distantly just what his secret was.

“He’s such a cool guy!” Hana gushed. “He’s a darling and such a great musician! I still can’t believe I can talk to him, aah!” She took a deep breath to calm herself. “But! You come in, I’ll set up the system.”

Beyond the thumbprint-activated door, there was a small room, one of those which belonged to senior officers once. Since Overwatch was a mere handful of people just yet, everyone was able to have their own place to retreat to. Hana’s seemed already lived in with comfy pillows strewn everywhere, posters decorating the walls, save for one dominated by a large screen with all sorts of entertainment electronics piled up beneath.

Genji stepped into Hana’s room, his gaze drawn immediately to the posters that covered the walls, and he was intrigued by the fact that he didn’t recognize the images in most of them. Except for the one of Lucio, of course. Genji smiled. He supposed quite a lot indeed had changed in the past ten years. Feeling rather more at ease than he had before, Genji made himself at home, flopping gracefully down on a huge neon-pink beanbag chair sitting at the foot of Hana’s bed.

“So, uh... what games do you like to play against scrubs like me?” He grinned, teasing.

“You said racers, so I’ll just start with something simple,” Hana shrugged, bringing the system alive. Her fingers tapped at screens and buttons with practiced ease, almost too fast for a normal person to comprehend. “I’ve got one really simple, it’s pretty old but good for quick matches. Bit of a universal weapon for duels.” She giggled.

“I’ll let you try some new things, but to be able to use your full potential, you need to work through the tuts first, to familiarize with combos and specials. Aand, here we go.” Hana turned down the intro music with a flick of her pinky and began navigating among the options. “It’s really bare bone, just a speed contest. I’ll set up a randomized track… I could do the presets with my eyes closed by now.” The screen was split, one side settling into idle animation, while more options appeared on the other.

“Here, take a quick round so you can try the controller,” Hana handed the device to Genji. “They’re quite sensitive. Try not to break them please?”

“I'll do my best,” Genji said playfully, taking the controller and examining it carefully. It was newer than anything he’d used, but he recognized the shape and layout of the buttons. Something fluttered in the pit of his stomach when he realized this was actually the first time he'd held a controller, let alone played video games, since his cyberization. A sad smile crossed his face beneath his mask as he gazed idly at his cybernetic fingers resting on the buttons. It still felt so natural, even after so long. And at least now he wouldn't have to worry about his palms getting sweaty and losing their grip mid-game.

Fixing his attention on the screen, Genji flitted through the menus, customizing his car before starting the race. Once he'd begun, he found that even though the track and the physics engine of the game were unfamiliar to him, the HUD in his visor allowed him to process and react to the visual feedback much faster than he could have managed in his human body. With his advanced reflexes, Genji breezed through the track easily, and once he'd finished, he'd smashed the previous record time by almost ten seconds.

Giddy with his results, he threw Hana a nervous glance and shrugged. “Well… I guess we should see if you can beat my time?”

Hana was peering at him suspiciously, one eye squinting and lips pursed, the perfect image of ‘I know you’re cheating, I just have to catch you doing it’.

“Alright, looks like you won’t have a trouble with the controls… Let the battle begin.” She settled down next to Genji, rolled her shoulders and on second thought, she rolled the sleeves of her gray and orange hoodie up.

“Remember, I show no mercy,” she warned Genji, then fixed her gaze on the screen, flicking through a menu.

“Randomized course set, speed mode engaged, initiating countdown.” She glanced at Genji with a small smile. “May the best win.”

The engines roared up and the countdown appeared on the screen. 3-2-1-GO!

Genji grinned, feeling a little guilty that the HUD in his visor and his cybernetically enhanced reflexes probably were something akin to cheating. Nonetheless, he had no qualms with using the perks of his cyborg body to his advantage, and took an early lead. Weaving and dodging, speeding and braking, Genji zipped almost effortlessly around the other vehicles on the track. He couldn’t help but laugh at how easy it was, and his lead was made all the sweeter when he glanced over at Hana’s face, her brow knitted in fierce concentration.

Once his car was waved down, Genji had to wait for long seconds until the rest even got close. Hana, of course came in second, but still nowhere near close to Genji’s time.

She cautiously put the controller down then peered at the screen. One could practically hear the gears turning in her head, but when she spoke up, her voice was calm and soft. Well, maybe a touch too calm.

“Okay,” she exhaled. “Okay. I need a drink.” She opened the little cabinet under the electronics shelf - it turned out it was stuffed with canned drinks and chips - and pulled out a bright pink can. She cracked it open; the fruity scent all but exploded from it and she took a hearty swig.

“Alright.” She smiled at Genji and to her credit, it was almost honest. “That was a nice race, would you like to have another go?”

Breathing a soft sigh of relief, Genji shrugged. He was more than a little relieved that Hana wasn't too upset by the loss. “If you think you can beat me. But perhaps…” he paused. There was no doubt that removing his visor, and its handy built-in HUD, could even out their match-up. He set the controller down in his lap and exhaled nervously.

“If I take this off, things might be a little more fair.” Genji’s hands lifted to the rear of his helm, fingers hovering hesitantly over the latches holding his face plate in place. This wasn't easy. Hana had made it obvious she wanted to see the face beneath his mask, but to run the risk of her repulsion here, together, in her quarters? The thought alone sent a jolt of sick fear straight to his gut.

Then he remembered Somen - how the dragon spirit inside him had been so eager to acquaint himself with her. There was a reason for that, Genji was sure. And though he couldn’t begin to guess what it was, one thing was clear: the dragon felt comfortable with Hana; safe. And if that was any indication, then Genji could too.

Dipping his head, Genji depressed the latches with a soft click, and the faceplate slid downwards, a hiss of steam escaping the tiny pressure release valves of his helm. Without any more hesitation he pulled it away, revealing the pale, scarred skin of his face, shrouded in shadow.

The seconds that ticked by between when he set the metal mask aside and lifted his gaze to meet Hana’s felt like the longest of his life. He braced himself for the worst.

Several seconds ticked by without anything happening. Then, several more passed while Hana’s eyes widened, along with a huge, satisfied grin on her face.

She took another gulp from the drink, then set it aside, throwing her arms into the air with a whoop of triumph.

“I KNEW you were a nice guy!” she practically squealed. “I’d have throttled you if you didn’t admit that it was all the gear that made you so good! But here we go, that’s my Genji!” She looked just as smitten as she appeared with Lucio.

She leaned closer, placing a hand on Genji’s arm, and she batted her eyelashes at him. “As for your face… you should really let the sun touch it sometimes. You’re way too pale.”

Genji hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until it burst from him all at once, huffing a relieved laugh at Hana’s appraisal of his admittedly pallid complexion. He'd considered sunning it before, but found most days he preferred to keep his face hidden - despite the permanent nature of his cybernetic body, the thought of having tan lines over the better part of his face was still enough to deter him from spending prolonged periods of time exposed to the harsh rays of the sun. Besides, he'd made the mistake of exposing his skin too long once already, and had learned the hard way that a sunburn on scarred skin was nothing short of excruciating.

“Perhaps.” Genji felt the color rising in his face, and he smiled. The expression pushed his scarred cheeks into round, cheerful curves, stretched taut and shining where long, thin scars marred his otherwise attractive features. “I would like that, but…” he paused, his smile fading. “I find most prefer it if I keep my face hidden.” It was a flimsy excuse, and Genji knew it. Certainly there were those who found his appearance repulsive, yet it wasn't so much their hurtful looks and words as it was the painful reminder of his unique hybrid existence in a world shaped by the conflicts between humans and omnics.

“This is Overwatch,” Hana reminded him flatly. “EVERYONE has scars. And if anyone else has a problem with your face, send them to me, I’ll deal with them!” She tapped her chest with a fist with a fierce look. “It’s not like they have the right to judge you, you nearly died! Besides, contrary to what most people think, scars don’t make you ugly. Okay, these are pretty extensive, but I can still see that you’re a handsome guy, and-” She paused. “Actually, I’m fairly sure that Mercy could do something about it… Though it might be a long process. But still, if you don’t like to show off your face, which is fine because everybody would fall for you and your bro would be jealous AF, just climb up somewhere high and sunbathe a little. It’s not like anyone’s going to go after you.”

She smiled at him brightly. “You’re pretty awesome with and without the mask, so it doesn’t matter whether you have it on or not. I’d prefer if you kept it off during gaming though.”

“Dr. Ziegler has done all she can for me,” Genji said with a humbled smile and a deep blush in his cheeks brought on by Hana’s casual reference to his relationship with his brother. He'd long ago accepted that some scars simply weren't meant to fade, and dwelling upon them never served any good.

But he was eager to abandon the subject, and Genji snatched up his controller and tapped the button to re-select his current vehicle for the next race. “Let’s play again! We shall see if you have what it takes to beat me now.”

***

Several hours passed with the racer, Hana trying her damned best and even managing to beat Genji a few times with split seconds. Some cans of fruity energy drinks were opened, and they seemed to make her a bit hyper, but she was cute like that in a special, gremlin-like way.

Eventually, Hana suggested they switched to fighters; she got a new game she meant to try anyway, so it was also a bit of a testing. They didn’t get further than a few matches though, because Athena’s pleasant voice from the wall-mounted speaker announced lunchtime.

“What did they get this time?” Hana inquired.

“I believe it is Chinese take-out, two large pizzas, one Hawaiian and one All-Meat. I’m also detecting fruit, mainly bananas and apples and an unhealthy amount of Oreos.” The AI somehow managed to sound a touch disgruntled.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ve heard Marcy and Mei planning on actually cooking something, they just never had to feed so many people before,” Hana soothed. Apparently, she didn’t have a problem considering Athena as a person. “Hey, tell you what!” She turned to Genji. “I’ll snatch some food and bring it up here, so you can eat in peace. You have to, after all! I’ve noticed a distinct lack of cyborg at the mass hall, and apparently, you don’t photosynthesize, either.”

Genji laughed, but despite Hana’s well-intentioned humor, he suddenly felt distinctly out of place. “That's alright, you don't have to bring me anything. I… don't need to eat nearly as much as I used to. And besides,” Genji said, setting his controller on the foot of Hana’s bed, “I should probably get going.”

It hurt to admit, but despite the fun they'd had, and the undeniable thrill of discovering he still hadn't lost his touch, the nostalgia that filled his heart had begun to give way to a forlorn melancholy. Unbidden thoughts he just couldn't seem to shake filled his mind, bittersweet memories of the countless hours he'd spent gaming with Hanzo, beating him time and again at the only thing at which he'd ever been able to best his brother.

This wasn't a pain he intended to share with Hana - he'd already shared too much.

“Aaww…!” Hana was visibly deflated. “We were having fun…! I wanted to find a character I can beat you up with. But, if you need to go, then it’d be childish to keeping you. Unless of course it’s a cop-out because something suddenly came up that you’re uncomfortable with and you don’t want to talk about it. It seems to happen a lot.” She frowned. “You do know that you can talk to me, right? If it’s too weird or too much, I’ll stop you, promise. I guess I’m not an omnic monk level psychologist, but I’m very good at browsing for solutions. But!” She hastily held up her hands. “If it’s really just practice or meditation or whatever, that’s cool! I, uh, I tend to assume things I guess.”

“I--” Genji began before cutting abruptly short. His gut instinct urged him to stay, to talk, to _connect_ , but it was as if his lips refused to cooperate; his mind, scrambled. Instead, a weary sigh gusted through his nose, and his head fell back against the soft, thick duvet draped over Hana’s bed. “I don't know. I don't know what to say.” His tone was clipped, frustrated that his focus seemed bent on eluding him entirely, leaving him wordless and feeling as if he had cotton stuffed between his ears.

Hana crawled up to him and curled her fingers around his wrist gently. “It’s- okay, I think. To feel like that sometimes. You’re pretty messed up. I mean- with good reason! And it’s not like we- Overwatch is composed of the most stable people, aside maybe Lucio. And Zenyatta, yeah. But it’s- it kinda hurts, you know. I’ve been friends with a lot of people online and most of them were damaged. I even lost a few. My parents are with the military- heck, I’m with the military! So I’ve seen some messed up stuff. And I get this urge to help. I’d really like to.” She lifted her hand, possibly to touch Genji’s face, but she stopped halfway and instead, dropped her hand on his armored thigh.

“I asked Mercy about you,” Hana confessed. “She said you were upset with yourself, and your body and left, and she couldn’t stop you, she couldn’t help. She’s not that kind of a doctor. Most of us could use a shrink now and then, so- just let us do our best caring for each other? Don’t shake it off and claim you’re fine when you’re hurt, okay?”

Genji blinked, his eyes never straying from Hana’s as she spoke. He could feel tears prickling at his eyes which he discreetly blinked away - to say he was overwhelmed by Hana’s insistent concern was an understatement. Nonetheless, he supposed he wasn't surprised to hear Angela had told Hana about his difficulties - he knew all too well how the doctor worried for him, how she'd had a very hard time accepting that although she'd been able to mend his physical wounds, she’d never be able to heal his broken heart. Did this mean she thought Hana could? And more importantly, why had Hana gone asking in the first place? Why did she care?

“I… I guess you got me there,” he conceded, color rising in his cheeks. Stowing away his emotions had been the only way he'd known how to cope for as long as he could remember. “But I can't ask you to shoulder my burdens, Hana. This pain... is mine.”

“Ooh no, you don’t get to play THAT game, Mr. Ninja Dude!” Hana grabbed Genji’s shoulder and shook him a little. “That mindset is stupid! And harmful! ‘Ooh lookit me, I’m the strong dude, I can take this paaain all on my own’- Bullshit! You can’t! You don’t have to! Real friends help you move bodies and anyone here would sweep dead assassins under the rugs for you, stupid! _Onaha_ means family! Aah!” She grabbed her head.

“Don’t make me upset, you’re older than me, you should know better! Friends are there to listen to your ugly crying at 2 am! It’s not a burden! For Chrissake, Genji! Therapy begins with talking about the messed up shit. You already told me that you and your brother do the horizontal tango, can it get any weirder than that? You don’t have to do this alone!” Hana placed her hands on his shoulders. “You really don’t have to. I know talking is hard, it feels stupid and embarrassing and whatnot, but it helps!” She leaned right into his face. “Don’t make me resort to emotional blackmail. You won’t like that.”

Genji felt his heart jump when Hana touched him again, wide-eyed and stunned into silence as she continued her heartfelt tirade. His breathing quickened, and he caught his lower lip between his teeth; a subconscious effort to calm himself in the face of the tsunami of emotion swelling rapidly inside his chest.

It didn't work.

Tears filled his eyes so quickly that he never had a chance to stop them before they overflowed, rolling down scarred cheeks and over the metallic ridge beneath his jaw. Everything suddenly felt surreal, like a dream he'd wake from any second only to be swallowed back up by the long-repressed optimist lurking in his mind.

“Hana…” Somehow, Genji managed to break through his speechlessness, if only to whisper her name. Wide eyes reddened by tears remained locked on hers, hopelessly captivated by the fierce, determined love reflected in their dark, fiery depths. Something had taken hold inside him, and slowly, disbelievingly, the realization dawned on Genji that Hana; this beautiful, petite spitfire of a woman, embodied everything he thought he'd lost forever so many years ago. Hana… was family.

Her frail arms curled around him and held him close, her warm breath ghosting against his neck. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “It’s okay. Sorry for shouting. I love you, okay? You’re my adopted cyborg ninja bro. I don’t want to see you miserable. Just cry if it helps. I’m not looking. You’re not alone, Genji. You never will be alone. You have friends.” One of her hands stroked the back of his head and neck soothingly.

“You’re awesome and cute and sexy, so you deserve nice things… Like, more self-confidence.”

Silently, Genji returned the embrace as his eyes fell shut, sending another wave of tears cascading down his cheeks. All the tension he'd been holding in his muscles, synthetic and organic alike, washed away in the flood of sweet relief that stole over him, and for the first time since he'd been reunited with his brother, Genji felt truly at ease… Too at ease, perhaps, judging from the way he noticed the soft swells of Hana’s breasts against his chest, and her warm breath tickling against his neck.

Genji cursed himself for the unbidden thoughts forcing themselves to the forefront of his mind, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to break the comforting contact between them. So he stayed, leaning tentatively into her weight, his arms tightening around her soft, slender form.

They stayed like that for a while, until Athena’s soft voice interrupted.

“Hana, I apologize but Mr. Morrison wants me to tell you that, I quote ‘if you don’t haul your skinny ass down to the kitchen, you won’t get any lunch’. Miss Ziegler is also expressing a minor concern over your absence.”

“Tell the cranky old fart I love him too,” Hana grumbled, then cringed. “No, don’t tell him that. He’ll be way too full of himself.” She moved back and caressed Genji’s face with a smile.

“I’ll be back in a sec, okay? Then we can continue the emotional cuddling. If you need a tissue, there’s some on the desk. Anything you’d like? I’ll bring it up. Cyborg Ninja fetch quest.”

Genji frowned, jarred by the sudden interruption. Already he felt his uncertainty rushing back in, his doubts wasting no time filling the void left in the wake of Hana’s embrace.

He shook his head. “No, that's alright,” he replied, opening his mouth as if he meant to say more, but ultimately falling silent. He felt awkward, exposed, and more than a little ashamed in the face of Hana’s uncomfortably blunt assessment of their time together. But he couldn’t deny that she'd been right in so many ways - perhaps he needed this, even if the experience proved to be more humbling than he was ready for.

“Ookay.” Hana’s light frown indicated that she sensed something, but she decided not to address it. “I’d love to find you here when I come back. I bet we can make this even more awkward. Hey- maybe call for Somen? He looks like the best kind of pet for emotional support.” She placed a quick kiss on Genji’s cheek then made a dash for the door. “Five minutes tops and I’ll be baaack-!”

Genji gasped when Hana pressed her lips against his cheek, stunned by the sudden contact that was gone just as soon as it'd happened. They were everything he imagined, small and soft and warm, and the sensation made him dizzy, the anxious thoughts flooding his head obliterated in an intoxicating haze of intrigue and surprise.

His jaw hung open as he watched Hana go, his focus almost robotic in the way he observed every motion of her body, the swing of her hips, the gentle bounce of her ass in the sweats that hugged her curves just right as she bounded out of the room.

“Fuck.” Genji swore under his breath, eyes fixed in a vacant stare on the doorway. One way or the other, the emotional roller-coaster Hana had him on would be the death of him. But with lips like those, he wasn't sure he minded one bit.


End file.
